


Years are days

by bj62



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: this is about love that cannot die.  It is also about having someone love you for the second time.  This takes place with the men not being the seven, but being the Firm.  i wrote pieces for Michael Biehn fan fiction archive phoenix archive under the pseudonym the poet.It is a catharsis for me.  Enjoy





	Years are days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the man who made me who I am and the cat that got me through his death.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+man+who+made+me+who+I+am+and+the+cat+that+got+me+through+his+death.).



Chris sat at his kitchen table and fanned the letters that Vin had found. Before he had left the office, Vin put the file in Chris's briefcase and told him to look at them when he got home. Vin had told him that he found them in the bottom of a drawer and when he recognized the handwriting, he did not want the others to find them.

Vin did not read them, but could not help but notice Sara's name and thought it best that he be alone when reading them. Vin knew that if they were his, he would want to read them before disposing of them. Years had a way of speeding up, but love remained. Love could not be turned off with light switch. He had not known Chris when he lost his wife and son, but he had been there when he learned the truth of their deaths. Chris tried to put closure on his loss. but Vin knew that there would never be a day that goes by without his memories. Chris had managed to find love with Mary, but she had echos of Stephen like he had of Sara.

Chris was afraid of the words, but there was a part of him that needed to see what he had written. Sara was his first love. There is a purity about the first one. A newness that is unlike any other. There is a newness and nothing can take place of it. He had forgotten the letters. He was confused as to how they ended up in the office. He was glad that Vin found them, but it had been so long ago that he did not remember writing them.

He found it odd that they were letters he had written to her. He noticed the notes written on the back of envelopes and pieces of scratch paper. Some were written in pencil and were stuffed in envelopes that were hastily written. She was his connection to reality when work would take a twist. He was grateful that she understood his hectic and erratic schedule. His proposal was spur of the moment. The wedding was small and informal. The honeymoon was cut short because of work.

He stared at the papers. He forced himself to read them randomly. The first one was written on blue paper. The date was a few weeks before they married and spoke of loving her spirit not just her figure. He was amazed that she put up with him. He wrote of holding her hand and finding peace there. Quiet times were mentioned as well. He sat there with his hands shaking.

The next letter spoke of the same. There were hearts lightly drawn over some of the words. He was surprised she held onto them. He was surprised that they still existed. He started to shake and felt the tears start to fall.

He looked at the clock and realized it was past midnight. He remembered her young and innocent. He remembered the feel of her skin and the touch of her lips. He found himself burying his head in his hands and weeping. He did not hear the door open.

Mary stood there looking at him. Something told her it was about his past. She came toward the table and read an envelope. Her instinct was right. All she wanted to do was console the man who had her heart. She went behind him and wrapped herself around his body. She tried to give him her strength.

"I'm sorry Mary, it's not that i don't love you, but it is more like that i still love her. When i found out that she was killed by an enemy, I was afraid of letting myself love you. I can't lose you the way I lost her. I can't. I saw myself wanting and needing you and that terrified me. You are like breathing. The need for you is so great. These letters were found and I had forgotten. How could I? She is still with me, but that does not mean. OH GOD!" Chris said as he turned toward her.

"Chris, you need not say anymore. I am glad you love me. I still feel Stephen and Billy is so much like him. I need you in my life." She said as he reached for her.

"We understand each other. You need not be afraid to love Sara. She is a part of you as Stephen is a part of me. I am just glad you let me enter your life. Please don't hide from me and please don't let go." She added as she caressed his cheek and her lips started to search for his.

She turned out the lights and took him to the bed they shared. The need would grow in time and the love grew with each heartbeat. It was enough to put the memories at bay.

It was enough so that they could let go and live in the present.

 

finis

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this again, I realized how personal this had become. My husband died in 2004 after battling AML. He taught me of love. I was broken and scarred and he put the pieces together. I would say that this is what he made of me and his response was that he awakened it in me.
> 
> who would have thought i found love at a flea market. I still reach for him in the night.


End file.
